<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第三者 by Shenchih</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087780">第三者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenchih/pseuds/Shenchih'>Shenchih</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Jealousy, Kalex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenchih/pseuds/Shenchih</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex 和Kara 大吵一架，原因是⋯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>嗨，你們好，又是寫到哪發到哪的狀態，有人看的話，覺得這樣或許會比較有動力更新⋯🤣</p><p>這次短短的，題材也跟之前不太一樣，希望大家喜歡 ：）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「對了，今天和Lena吃飯如何」Alex 試探性的問了問。</p><p>「噢！⋯很好，當然，我們很好，很順利。」</p><p>Alex 看著她不自覺的推一下鏡框，這是Kara 不知所措時的動作，加上不自然的音調，反覆的說著重複的話語，很明顯的告訴Alex 她們之間有事發生。</p><p>「Kara ？」Alex 停下手邊的動作，雙手叉胸，嚴肅的看著Kara，她給Kara 下了一道最後通牒。</p><p>這次Kara 沈默了，她本來思考著是不是該向Alex 說出發生的事，可是，她不知道Alex 會有什麼反應，但她知道，她必須得說，這事，拖越久，問題就越大。</p><p>「唔⋯是這樣的，吃飯過程一直都很順利，我們也都聊的很開心，她喝了點酒，然後，在結束時，嗯⋯她⋯Lena親了我。」Kara 支支吾吾的說出發生的事。

</p><p>「她親了你，然後你試圖瞞著我？」Alex 的臉色變差了，她不是生氣她的女朋友被吻了，好吧！也許有一點點生氣，她生氣的點在於Kara 沒有主動告訴她，居然想瞞著她！</p><p>「不是的！我只是不知道要怎麼跟你說。」</p><p>「是嗎！你有打算跟我說嗎？」</p><p>「我當然會跟你說，⋯」</p><p>「什麼時候，你打算什麼時候告訴我，今天一整天的時間，直到我問你，而你一開始還打算瞞著我！怎麼，你喜歡那個吻吧？她的吻功是不是很好，讓你完全陶醉在其中。」打斷Kara 的話，生氣又嫉妒的Alex 忍不住說出傷人的話語，她當事情牽扯到Kara 時，她的情緒一向很難控制，而這次她甚至管不住自己的一張嘴。</p><p>「Alex！」Kara 不敢相信Alex居然這樣說， 她又急又氣，Alex 居然不相信她，這是令她最心痛的地方。</p><p>意識到自己說錯話了，但氣頭上的她並沒有道歉的打算，只拿起自己的黑色皮夾克快速的離開，最後甩門而去，留下錯愕的Kara ，過了一會兒，才想到要去追Alex。</p><p>作弊的Kara 用著她的超級速度很快的攔截到Alex ，擋在她的機車前。</p><p>「Alex！」</p><p>「走開。」</p><p>「come on，別這樣好嗎，你別這麼不成熟好嗎？」</p><p>「我不成熟？現在又是我的錯？我早說了她喜歡你，你說沒有，我說了不喜歡你們走的那麼近，你說你們之間沒什麼，叫我別擔心，現在她吻了你，你還想瞞著我，我的女朋友出軌了，我卻連生氣的權利都沒有嗎？」</p><p>Alex忍不住對著Kara 大吼，她已經忍了太久了，這些日子以來她看著她們越來越親密，她好幾次跟Kara 說了她的想法，Alex 知道Kara 把Lena視為她最好的朋友，不想疏離她，Alex 也明白這一點，她沒有權利要求Kara ，但她會把心裡的感受告訴Kara ，讓她知道自己並不好受，但顯然，Kara 沒有認真的聽進去，也沒有考慮她的感受，依然跟Lena 一起親密的說說笑笑，Alex 忍了，她不想因為自己的嫉妒而限制了Kara 交朋友的權利，她知道必須克制自己的脾氣，控制自己的情緒，但這次，孰可忍孰不可忍也，如果，Kara 真的對Lena 沒想法，為什麼不敢老實交代？甚至，她開始懷疑，Kara 是不是喜歡上了Lena，Alex 以生氣來包裝自己的害怕，她的內心其實很受傷，充滿了不安全感。</p><p>「我沒有出軌，是她親了我，不是我親她，我對她沒有一點別的想法，你知道的，你不要無理取鬧好不好。」</p><p>「對，我就是無理取鬧，我就是不成熟，你不用理會我，你去找你的Lena！」Alex 將Kara 推到一邊，發動引擎，右手油門一催，煞車一放，揚長而去。</p><p>Kara 則選擇站在原地看著黑色的身影消失在視線裡，沒有再追上去，她知道今日的是確實她不對，但Alex 現在這樣的情緒根本無法跟她好好溝通，而且她也被Alex 尖銳的言語給傷到了，她也需要時間緩一緩。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>談和...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>偷懶了很久，想不到是寫了這篇的後續，<br/>接下來發展~讓我們繼續看下去</p><p>enjoy your read. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>實在是⋯可惡！</p><p>Kara 居然還想瞞著她？！這廝到底再想什麼？一想到Lena 和Kara 接吻的畫面，Alex 就火冒三丈，雖然就像Kara 說的，被吻不是她的錯，她不能杜絕別人對Kara 的心思，但是，她可是該死的Supergirl 耶！是個強大的外星人，是超人的堂姐，是一秒就可以從北美的東岸移動至西岸的人耶，為什麼傻傻的愣在那讓別人親？Lena 湊過來的時候是不會閃嗎？你的superpower 呢？是拿來裝飾用嗎？怎麼不用出來，生氣，生氣，實在是太令人生氣了！</p><p>更可惡的是，Kara還認為自己一點錯都沒有，天哪，道理都給她講就好啦，居然還兇她，那自己又何錯之有？</p><p>對，她就是一個佔有慾強、小氣又愛嫉妒的女人，偏偏Kara 又是一個超沒神經的人，常常在不自覺的招蜂引蝶，讓Alex 頭疼的要命，當初再討論這件事情時，自己已經明明白白的告訴Kara ：Lena喜歡她，但這個混帳東西根本不當一回事，還笑著說說不可能，並再三保證自己絕對不會讓她們之間發生什麼事，然後用吻讓自己分了心，無暇思考⋯Kara 都這麼說了，Alex 自然不能再多說什麼，但心裡還是有點介懷，她不是不相信Kara，畢竟看到自己的情人和別人過從甚密時，感覺還是很差⋯然後現在⋯看都出什麼事了！雖然自己口無遮攔，那還不是因為這個氣死人的外星混蛋處理的態度嗎⋯</p><p>「你這個笨蛋⋯⋯」Alex 喃喃的說著。</p><p>--------------</p><p>第一次和Alex吵成這樣，Kara 在床上翻來覆去的，側身看著旁邊空蕩蕩的位子，她轉身回到正面，雙手交疊至於後腦勺下，眼睛錚錚的望著天花板，卻出現了Alex 的臉龐，耳邊迴盪著不久前Alex 傷人的話語。</p><p>雖然知道那是一時的氣話，但Kara 也著實被Alex 的話給刺傷了，難道Alex 不知道自己的心裡就只有她一個人嗎？為什麼她還要說出這麼傷人的話？她這樣做不就是不信任自己嗎？難道Alex 就對我就這麼的沒有信心？金髮女子整個人down了下來。</p><p>「Alex 你這個笨蛋！」Kara 的悶悶的吼了出來，但隨後想起她心愛的女人的受傷神情，Kara 的心跟著揪了一下，沒有第一時間告訴Alex 是自己的錯，也是自己的不該，還是，明天去跟她認個錯吧⋯<br/>

</p>
<p>一早，Kara 風塵僕僕的來到了DEO，她在走廊上找到了Alex ，連忙叫住她，「Alex ！」</p><p>「有什麼可以幫忙的，Supergirl 。」Alex 故意喊作Supergirl，拉開距離，她連看都沒有看她一眼，腳步也從未停下，</p><p>「我們談談好嗎？」Alex 還想繼續往前走時，卻被Kara 伸手擋在了面前，不得以的停了下來，口氣不好的說：「你想談什麼？」</p><p>Kara 走到她的面前，對著她說：「Lena 和我⋯」Alex 打斷Supergirl ，插話道：「stop，我不在上班時間討論私事。」</p><p>Kara 知道Alex 在氣頭上，也放低姿態，耐心的說：「那我等你下班。」</p><p>「我下班後有安排了。」</p><p>Alex 完全不給自己解釋的機會，但這次真的錯不在自己阿，而且，她都還沒聽完整個事情的經過，怎麼就判了自己死刑？就算是死刑犯，在被判死刑前，也有辯解的的權利吧！為什麼Alex不能理性的好好溝通呢，於是Kara 忍不住也怒著的吼道：「Alex ⋯你想怎麼樣？」</p><p>「沒想怎麼樣，怎麼，不允許有我自己私人的時間嗎？」</p><p>「Alex，你這樣根本不能解決問題。我承認，沒有第一時間告訴你是我的錯，可是，並不代表我想瞞，我只是，還不知道怎麼開口，你生氣我可以理解，但你也還沒聽完整個過程，便亂下這樣的結論，說出那樣傷人的話，這樣是不是太武斷了呢？難道你就這麼不信任我？對我這麼沒有信心？你知道我真的很難過嗎...」Kara她想表達的是，她不懂，為什麼Alex不信任她，在她的認知裡，信任才是一段關係最重要的一環，雙方沒了信任，那關係還能用什麼繼續維持下去呢？</p><p>然而，這話聽在氣頭上的Alex耳中，只是提油救火，更加的火冒三丈，精明能幹的特工不懂，為什麼到頭來又是她的錯？在還沒來的及思考時，話就脫口而出了，她聽見自己帶著不屑的口吻，開口對眼前的女子說：「我不信任你? 你現在說我不信任你？我不知道事情還可以反過來說.....你難過? 那正好給你機會找你的Lena 安慰你，不是嗎？。」再一次的口不擇言，一說出口，Alex 就想咬掉自己的舌頭，但說出去的話就像潑出去的水，收不回來了。</p><p>「你是認真的，Alex？」然後Kara 激動的大吼：「Lena 是我的朋友，為什麼你就是不相信我？」Kara 被這個特工惹毛了，Alex 現在就像個刺蝟一樣，Kara 主動接近的結果只會讓自己被扎的渾身是傷，Kara 不懂，一向理性的Alex 怎麼突然變得這麼不可理諭，她完全無法和她溝通了。Kara 的雙肩垂下，深深的吐了一口氣，像洩了氣的皮球，受傷的飛走了，臨走前還留下一句：「你不相信我我也沒辦法，但⋯我真的很失望⋯」</p><p>「K⋯」Alex 想挽留，但只發出一個音節，外星女孩便早已消失的無影無蹤了，Alex大聲的吼了句：fuck！然而由於自尊作祟，特工的頭一扭，往反方向去了。</p><p>這幾天，她們倆彼此見面也不打招呼，當對方是空氣一般，一開始Alex 很生氣，明明不是自己的錯，自己才是一直被忽略感受的那一個人，怎麼現在，又全都變成她的問題了？但這幾天慢慢冷靜下來之後，Kara 的話不時的迴盪在Alex 耳邊，她認真的反思，難道真的是自己太小氣？可是⋯情人眼裡本來就容不下一粒沙，不是嗎？當時，她的內心其實是開心Kara來找她，但一方面卻也還在生氣，尤其，這個外星小混蛋那天可是連一則訊息或電話都沒有，怎麼能輕易的原諒她？然而任性後的結果.....到底還是自己嘴巴不饒人，才會讓事情演變成現在這樣.....想起Kara 那時的神情，Alex 還是一陣揪心，那個笨蛋、木頭呆子，以為自己不相信她，那又該怎麼跟她說?她才不想當她的面承認，自己是在吃醋、在嫉妒.....顯得自己很小孩子氣，而且，到時Kara一定會自信心爆棚，但，若是讓誤會再一直擴大下去，她們的感情沒了怎麼辦？在感情方面，Alex知道自己一直都是彆扭那個人，總是不能很清楚的表達自己的感受，她決定今晚跟Kara 好好談談，跟她解釋清楚。</p><p>決定了之後，特工的的心情輕鬆了起來，一心的期待著下班。</p><p>晚上，Alex 騎車到了Catco，她快步的走出電梯，目光一下便尋找到熟識的的背影，下意識的要開口時，眼角的餘光卻又看見除了金髮女子外，她的身邊還有一個黑髮女子，她認出是CEO Lena，就是和她接吻的那一個女人！現在，她們倆的身體貼得很近，下一秒，Alex 看見，她女朋友的頭靠向了那名女子，最後落在了那女人的肩上，而那女人還伸手環住了Kara， 將她整個人攬住。</p><p>Alex 站著那，整個人傻了，她已經忘了當初來的目的，只見她緊握著拳頭，僵直著身體，顫抖的說出一個她最熟悉的名字：「Kara ⋯」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>謝謝閱讀：)<br/>一樣的，可以的話，kudos或是留個言吧～最好是留言～真的。</p><p>總覺得其他篇也應該要更新一下了，你們覺得呢？</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>這是屬於Lena和Kara兩人的一章....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>好久不見!!真的是很久沒消息了，雖然有在寫，但進度相當的緩慢，今天，終於把第三章生出來啦！</p><p>希望有人在期待的我未完的故事...</p><p>希望大家喜歡。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara 對於Alex 不相信她的這件事很是受傷，很明顯的影響到她的心情，雖然盡量不影響到工作，但她的強顏歡笑，卻被另一個女人，完全的看透了。</p><p>已經是下班時間了，Kara 卻在座位上心事重重的樣子，Lena 有點擔心是因為自己的原因，但已經一個禮拜了，CEO忍不住出聲道：「你還好嗎？」</p><p>被熟悉的聲音喚了回來，回神的人看見她最好的朋友，綁著高高馬尾的黑色長髮順著人，一襲時尚優雅白色雪紡襯衫，而魅人的曲線順著窄裙完美呈現，外再加一雙高跟鞋，更顯得身材高挑，Lena 永遠都是這麼的光彩奪目，Kara 聳了聳肩，眼神暗了下去。</p><p>「這幾天都魂不守舍的，不會是因為你在回味我的吻吧？你可以跟我說，我隨時可以再吻你一次。」Lena 試圖以玩笑提振Kara 的精神。</p><p>Kara 的嘴角因爲CEO的話而微微牽動，她謝謝Lena 對她的關心。</p><p>「我很好，Lena 。」</p><p>「嘿，我可是有眼睛的好嗎，你還當我是朋友吧？」</p><p>「你是我最好的朋友。」</p><p>總裁的心臟還是有股刺痛感，這句話說明了自己的位置僅止於此，雖然是最好的朋友，卻也無法再更進一步。</p><p> </p><p>那天下定決心的跟Kara 表白，她採取了積極的作法，來個先斬後奏。</p><p>她親了Kara 。</p><p>然後，感覺到某人的身體完全僵在那，她退開了，這個小白兔完全不曉得自己對她的感覺，真是太天真了，對吧？！</p><p>「我喜歡你，是喜歡的那種喜歡。」單刀直入，毫不拖泥帶水。</p><p>Kara 眼睛瞪得大大的，「怎麼可能？我⋯你，我⋯」</p><p>Lena 笑了，笑她的不知所措，笑她的慌張、笑她怎麼這樣的可愛。</p><p>「嘿，冷靜一點，好嗎。」Lena 雙手搭在她的手臂上，停頓一下後她接著說：「我只是想告訴你我對你的感覺，我不止想當你的朋友，我想要更進一步，我想要和你在一起。」Lena 深情的望著Kara ，期待這個傻愣愣的女孩可以接受她。</p><p>Kara退後一步，拉開自己與Lena的距離，她對著Lena說：「我從來都沒想過你對我⋯你一直是我最好的朋友。」</p><p>「你現在開始想也不遲。」</p><p>Lena再一次的逼近，即使Kara不想傷害她的朋友，但她知道自己必須明白的告訴Lena 一些事實，「我不能跟妳在一起，我已經有喜歡的人了。」</p><p>「我不相信，我從未聽你提過，即使是真的，我也從來沒看過你和誰一起，我不會因為你這樣講就放棄的，我依然有權利可以追求你。」Lena不得不說她對於Kara的回答很是失望，但即使被拒絕，她也不打算放棄，她有信心可以贏得Kara 的心，Kara想要她打退堂鼓，門都沒有。</p><p>「是真的，我沒有騙你。」Kara 激動的表示，CEO的眉毛往上挑了一挑。</p><p>「這不是一個謊言，我有喜歡的人了，而且我們在一起很久了，Sorry, Lena，我必須告訴你實情，她是我這輩子唯一認定的人，我已經不可能再愛上別人了，只有她能帶給我家的感覺，你很好，只是⋯你不是她，別浪費時間在我身上。」金髮女孩直視著Lena 的綠色眼眸，堅定的說著。</p><p>Lena 盯著Kara 好一陣子，而Kara 也直視著她，沒有一絲退讓，這位CEO良久才從女孩認真嚴肅的口吻以及堅定的眼神確定了什麼，總裁嘆了口氣，低聲說道：「我真的一點機會都沒有？」</p><p>Lena 做最後的掙扎，而Kara 搖搖頭，明確的表示答案。</p><p>「這是我第一次被人拒絕的這麼徹底呢⋯⋯」</p><p>「Sorry, Lena，我..」</p><p>Lena伸手阻止女孩繼續往下說，「it's ok. 這不是誰的錯，自然也沒有必要道歉，相反的，我很謝謝你對我的坦白，說不難過是騙人的，但我也知道愛情這種事，不是單方面就可以，但我想我更多的是驚訝，我以為我很有機會，可能我該反省，作為你最好的朋友，我居然不知道你有女朋友了！真是該打。」總裁自嘲的笑了笑。</p><p>「對不起，我不是故意瞞著你的。」</p><p>「嘿，開玩笑的，別往心裡去，不管，下次把女朋友帶出來，我要以最好的朋友身份鑑定鑑定，她是不是你可以依靠的人。」</p><p>Kara笑了，上前給她一個大大的擁抱，輕聲的對著CEO說著，「Thank you, Lena，你會找到你的幸福的。」Lena也伸手抱住了她，作為接受Kara給她的祝福。</p><p> </p><p>「那就別騙我了。」Lena 堅定的說。</p><p>Kara 又把頭低了下去，她不知道該不該跟Lena 說又或者怎麼說。</p><p>「我們起了一些爭執。」</p><p>「嗯？」CEO輕哼一聲，表示她在聽。</p><p>「⋯她覺得我瞞著她你吻了我的事，我⋯她很生氣⋯我向她解釋，但她不聽。」</p><p>沒想到自己是她們吵架的主因，Lena有些愧疚的說：「對不起...」</p><p>「不不不，不是你的錯，這是我的錯，沒有第一時間告訴她，她有權生氣，但是我從來就沒有想瞞，我只是還沒想好怎麼跟她說，而那些話我知道是氣話，but it’s still hurt. 」</p><p>「吵架一向沒好話的，別放在心上。」</p><p> 「我知道，我只是⋯ 為什麼，為什麼她不相信我？」一想到Alex不相信她，她就很沮喪，甜美的女孩現在眼眶泛紅，看著CEO尋求一個答案。</p><p>Lena 抹去Kara 眼角剛形成的淚水，「come here.」，一雙溫暖的手攬上Kara，將她拉向自己，而Kara自然的靠了過去。</p><p>然後，Kara便聽到了某人喊著自己的名字。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>謝謝閱讀:)<br/>歡迎你們不吝嗇的告訴我任何的想法或意見，留個言給我吧！<br/>我也著手進行the truth is...的下一章，希望很快能呈現給大家，如果有你們幫我打氣，可能會進行的更快！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex 和Kara 進行談話⋯</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi 各位，我努力了，希望你們有在期待這一個故事，也希望你們沒有覺得等太久，這篇估計也快結束了。</p><p>Enjoy your read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>看著Kara 靠著Lena ，而Lena 自然的摟著她，Alex 心中的一把火焰竄燒起來，Alex 很生氣，實情是她氣炸了，她有股想要揍人的衝動，她想折斷Lena 用來擁抱Kara 的手，Alex 內心咆哮著：「how dare she touch my girl!」，但她不能，因為，她是Kara 的老闆也是Kara 最好的朋友，哈⋯一個對她有愛意的最好的朋友，what  the fuck，right！</p><p>勉強壓抑住自己的駭人的行為，但卻無法阻止自己激動的情緒，於是Alex 一個箭步衝了上去，電光石火之間，在Lena 和在Kara還搞不清處時，便抓著金髮女子的手腕，拖著她直奔最近的小房間，並禮貌性的留下一句：「對不起，Kara 借我一下。」</p><p>碰的一聲！</p><p>Alex 大力的關上門，然後甩開了Kara 的手，Alex 試圖冷靜，但剛剛的畫面卻一直在她腦海中浮現，她知道這裡不是個好地點、現在更不是個好時機，她應該回去的時候再跟Kara 談論她們的問題，但這一口氣，她實在是忍不下去。</p><p>Kara 在一旁，對於特工的出現，女孩自然是欣喜的，但眼前的Alex 並不如的但她不知道為什麼空氣中明顯的瀰漫一股低氣壓，好幾次她都想說些什麼，但她的聲音卻卡在喉嚨間，於是，她只能靜靜的站在那看著Alex 。</p><p>終於Alex 抬起頭，對上那雙清澈的藍色雙眼，「okay ，你要解釋一下嗎？」</p><p>Kara 沒有意識到她眼前人的話中的意思，一臉疑惑的問：「解釋什麼？為什麼你會在這？」</p><p>「為什麼你要靠在她身上，為什麼她會摟著妳？」沒有自覺的Kara 燒光了Alex 僅存的耐心，她的情緒開始變得激動，並且完全忽略Kara 後面的問題。</p><p>「你是什麼意思⋯」Kara 的臉色也開始變差，一開始見到Alex 的喜悅已慢慢消失。</p><p>「先前她吻了你，你可以說因為你不知道她喜歡你，而現在，你已經知道她喜歡你，但你還是選擇靠在她身上，讓她摟著安慰你⋯我想知道你在想什麼？」</p><p>「她是我朋友！看我心情不好安慰我怎麼了？這只是一個很平常的舉動，是你自己在那胡思亂想。」</p><p>「天啊！她吻了你，你沒有逃開、然後現在你又靠著她，你覺得我不該激動嗎？」Alex 一拳打在面前的會議桌上，有時候，她對Kara 的指控感到憤怒。</p><p>「你擺明了不相信我！如果你不相信我，我多說什麼也沒有用，為什麼你對我這麼的不信任？」Kara 強硬的說，她不懂，Alex 怎麼會變成這樣，不被信任的感覺再度浮現，她的心有股微微的刺痛感，Alex 不相信自己⋯</p><p>「這不是相不相信的問題，重點是你忽略我的感受！」Alex 被Kara 惡人先告狀的態度給激怒了，大聲的回應著。</p><p>Kara 接著又急又氣的說著：「你要我說多少次，Lena 真的只是我的朋⋯」</p><p>「不要再跟我說什麼她只是朋友，我知道她是你最好的朋友！」Alex 大吼了出了來，聲音完全蓋過了Kara ，Kara 被嚇到了，她瑟縮了一下，因為Alex 從來沒有這麼大聲的吼過她，她傻愣在那邊，任由Alex 發洩出她整個情緒。</p><p>「難道就因為我知道她是你的好朋友，我就必須忍受你們的親暱，讓她親你，讓她摟著你，讓你靠在她身上嗎?那你知道你是我的女朋友嗎！你想過我的感受嗎？你沒有，讓我告訴你看著自己的女朋友和另一個女人這麼親密的是什麼感覺，每當看到你們在一起時、我的心很不舒服，我討厭看到你摟著她，討厭你在她臉上留下的吻、討厭你勾著她的手、討厭你們擁抱、我討厭你對她露出你對我一樣的笑容，因為這你只能對我這樣做、只能對我，你懂嗎？」Alex不吐不快，一口氣向她的女朋友吼了出來，發洩一直以來被壓抑的情緒，她一直都相信Kara ，知道她是愛自己的，但她就是無法忽略心中的那把妒火。</p><p>「我不知道⋯但是Alex 你會不會有點過度反應？Lena 只是朋友。」</p><p>「我過度反應，天啊，不敢相信，你是這樣想的是嗎？」</p><p>「Alex ，不是的，我⋯」</p><p>「我想你表達的很清楚了，這一切都是我的錯、我反應過度，而你一點責任都沒有！我們的談話結束了，我需要一個人靜一靜。」Alex 說完便轉開門把，頭也不回快速的離開。</p><p>「Alex ！」Kara 一邊叫著一邊跟在Alex 的後面，因為Lena 在的關係，她不能使用Suerpower，不然她早會在Alex 離開之前瞬間移動到她的面前擋下她，而不是像現在這樣，小跑步的追上前去，只看見電梯關上門的最後一秒。</p><p>Lena 自從被隔絕於門外，她有點擔心，因為And 看起來有點嚇人，雖然她想知道發生了什麼事，但她還是覺得給Kara 和Alex 一點私人空間，直到她聽到了Kara 的呼喊，她才從她的房間裡三步併兩步的到了Kara 旁邊，看著Kara 垂頭喪氣的盯著電梯門，CEO總覺得兩個人之間的氣氛不太對，而且她的直覺告訴她，這是Kara 最近悶悶不樂的主因。</p><p>「Kara 發生什麼事了？Alex 她⋯」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>謝謝閱讀：）</p><p>可以留言表示一下想法或支持，謝謝！</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>謝謝閱讀：）</p><p>想知道你們對這內容或後續發展的想法，可以的話，留個言或Kudos 讓我知道你們喜歡，謝謝。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>